Fall For You
by DreamingOfHeaven
Summary: the words she so longed to hear but not for this reason were spoken as her heart breaks. A tragic event takes place between 4 friends which will change their lives foreverONE-SHOT


FALL FOR YOU!

She watched as her two best friends Zack and Chelsea, joked around with each other in the front seat while she was safe in perfect muscular arms. With Nick nothing could hurt her. The four friends were all coming back from a vacation together and they were sad it was over. The couple in the front... you couldn't get them to stop joking, teasing and smiling, they were so in love and it was obvious even to a stranger just passing in the street. The couple in the back had a more complicated relationship. Neither one wanted to admit that they had what their friends had but they both knew it was true, sure they were dating but they never said those three words which meant the world to  
them. Mia just took the moment in not knowing why but fate had a plan which would take place no matter what. Fate could be either good or bad and in the story being told it is both I'm sure you can guess the shock that the four friends were all in when they saw a truck coming at full speed on the wrong side of the road, their side of the road. Chelsea instinctively yelled out and looked up at her boyfriend with fear in her eyes. Nick protectively wrapped his arms around Mia and she wrapped her arms around his head also to protect him. The tuck hit with full force sending the front wind shield glass flying attacking the four though mostly Chelsea and Zack. Through the sound of metal bending and breaking and glass shattering Mia heard her two best friends yell out for one another and then she heard the one thing she's wanted to hear for so long but she knew the meaning behind why it was said now. 'I love you' those 8 letters broke her heart instead of filling it with happiness. Those were the last words she heard before everything went black and she slipped into unconsciousness and had flashbacks of all the happy memories. Like the times her and Chelsea would go to the beach and just sit in the sand staring out onto the ocean spilling out all their problems and happiness to each other. The times Zack would go to the park with her and how he would act like the big protective brother she always wanted. And then Nick, her perfect soul mate, her world, her air, her everything. From the soft kisses to the secret smiles. Everything they did together meant so much to Mia. Nothing would ever take him away from her that was something she would never allow yet she soon found herself watching her friends wake up in the hospital and shed the tears for their lost friend when she saw that it was Zack and Chelsea that were awake she held her breath and waited until she saw Nick's eyes open and when they did she was so happy but then she realised, their dead friend was her; they didn't take him away from her they took her away from him, from Zack, from Chelsea from her family. She was gone and she would never be able to tell Nick that she loves him. Weeks passed and everyone was back home and it was the night before Mia's funeral and everyone was shedding tears but most were shed by a certain brunette who had lost the love of his life. Mia managed to stay with her friends but she knew she couldn't stay forever so she made a promise she would visit her parents and her friends tonight and now she was just getting the courage up to enter into their dreamland to tell them everything she wants to tell them. 'mum first' Mia thought, she entered her mother's dreamland to find that she was by a graveyard, Mia ran and ran until she found her mother by a tombstone which had Mia's name engraved in it. "Mum please don't blame yourself please I'm always going to watch you, remember time heals everything yeah some wounds don't completely heal but they do fade. Please know that you are in no way responsible for what happened, I have to go many other people to talk to before dawn, I love you mommy" with that Mia left her mother's dreamland to see that she had tears running down her face and a small smile just visible. 'Next up, dad' she thought. Mia entered her father's head to be found by a hospital bed with her laying there on the bed deathly still although it was not the real her the real Mia is a ghost standing by the bed watching her father shed tears. She spoke up making her presence known. "I love you daddy I'm always watching okay so look after lucky for me I know you never liked the idea of my getting a dog but you know you love her. It's not your fault, what happened the truck driver is to blame if anyone. You are the last person I would ever blame for this so please don't beat yourself up, I love you dad I'll see you around I guess, goodbye" Mia came out her father's dream world to see the same thing she saw with her mother, her emotions were getting harder to control. Next is Zack "Zacky wakey wakey, I love you bro you know that right? Nothing will change that, I know what happens behind the closed doors Zack don't you dare ever think about locking that door and shutting yourself out from everything especially Chelsea she needs you now more than ever. I love you and you better never forget that idiot. Bye Zack" Chelsea now, this one would be hard but it has to be done. "hey Chels just so you know I'm watching and you better make sure Zack stays in line if he becomes too much of a pain just call out my name and i will become his personal poltergeist. Even though I love him if he hurts you I will hurt his face my being dead or not. I know you two will go far and I will watch over you and make sure nothing will ever harm you. Now the hardest part, I love you sis goodbye." Mia left Chelsea with tears in her eyes, just thinking about the last person she has to face makes the tears fall. Her boyfriend! "you know I never got to say half the things I wanted to, don't forget me okay only once you have found the right girl for you will you be allowed to forget me then I will be happy, I may not be that girl and it may hurt to see you with someone else but don't pretend that I'm always gonna be there to hold your hand, make sure Zack and Chelsea don't get in too much trouble for me okay, I never got the chance to say this so here is my last chance, I love you too, I will always love you and I will watch over you. I will watch you graduate, go to college, find love again and on the day that will change you forever I will be there. I will be watching as your perfect girl walks down that isle towards you. It will be then that I will leave for good. I'll stay in your heart but once you are happy in love and settled down I will go see if I can find some famous dead people. I love you forever and always, forever all time, goodbye and sweet dreams' Mia kept her promise, she watched as her best friends started a life together, how her parents started to adopt more kids, but she kept a special watch over her lost love. Just as she predicted he fell in love again and they got married. At the wedding Mia stood by the tall stone pillars in the church and watched the girl who took her place walk down that isle but she couldn't help but feel the happiness inside of her. He found love with someone new and now she is about to close the promise, she is going to go find some dead famous people. It pains her to walk away from her friends but that isn't her life anymore, maybe one day they will meet again but she hopes that that day will be far from now. She took those steps before fading away but not before she stole one last glance at the two happy couples and she couldn't help but let a smile show though, she was sent to earth for a reason and obviously she isn't needed anymore but she is happy that while she was still alive she met those three amazing people who she has the privilege of calling her best friends.

The End


End file.
